Talk:Welles (TV Series)
Dead or Zombified Is this character zombified or just plain dead? His head was in the tank, like other zombie heads, but I couldn't tell if there was any evidence that he turned before that. Also, even if he did turn undead, would the head be dead anyway? LoveWaffle (talk) 03:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) In the comics, all of the heads are zombies. Also, his eyes moved. The head would not be dead because it contains the brain. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 03:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Was he the same pilot? Do we actually have any proof that Welles was the person piloting the helicopter seen in Days Gone Bye, Beside the Dying Fire and Torn Apart? 18:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Cause of Death... Isn't it a bit of an assumption to assume that he was killed by a Woodbury soldier? The man had just been in a helicopter crash, dying from injuries is also a possibility. 17:11, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Name Why in the world would you guys change his name like that? He is always reffered to as Lt. Welles, not Wellesley. Since when do nicknames get put before real names? 1whoknocks (talk) 18:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) He was called "Wellesy" by Franklin before they were about to crash, but yeah I do agree there are alot of people on this site that don't seem to think twice before editing something. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 18:52, November 22, 2013 (UTC) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2253600/ He is listed and credited as Lt. Welles 1whoknocks (talk) 19:03, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Wow, things are getting a bit tense amongst editors. Let's breathe for a second. I consulted a few people and they said Welles is a nickname that derives from Wellesey, so I changed it. However, this can be easily reverted if its not the case. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) *Not sure if you are aware of this, but we do not rely on IMDB. Please use the correct spelling if renaming a page. It saves the rest of us a bit of work. Makes life easier. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 19:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not in the least bit tense. But I find that changing a character's name when it's unverified to be counterproductive. There is no proof that his name was Wellesy or however it was spelled. In all media, credits and such he is named Lt. Welles. I just dont see the point of fixing things that aren't broke and as a happy editor along side the community, I put my two cents in when I feel its appropriate. That's all, no offense, attitude or problems from me. I'm only on this site to edit, help out and have fun... 1whoknocks (talk) 19:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) He's probably dead. That fire caused by The Governor probably destroyed his head. 17:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's wiki's rule not to put any assumption or speculation. Please, no more "presumed". Cat2006house (talk) 17:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Well it's not an assumption, as there is visual evidence of the fire engulfing the town. Even if the victims' heads weren't destroyed, they would be affected. As for saying no speculation, why is there so much speculation on the page over who killed Welles in the first place? Isn't it an assumption that it was a "who" that killed Welles? His death is caused by only 2 circumstances, either by TG or a Woodbury resident (Otherwise why was he beheaded and put into a tank?). Therefore, this is not assumption. It's fact. We do not see any evidence pointing towards the heads being burnt by the Woodbury fire, and therefore, you should never assume that they are burnt by fire. Cat2006house (talk) 18:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) His status remains because THE LAST TIME WE SAW HIM his head is in the fish tank in his re-animation state. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 18:08, December 8, 2013 (UTC) @WalkerMaimer Thank god I forgot to mention it. Thank you! Cat2006house (talk) 18:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) "His death is caused by only 2 circumstances, either by TG or a Woodbury resident (Otherwise why was he beheaded and put into a tank?). Therefore, this is not assumption. It's fact." He was beheaded and put into a tank because The Gov is crazy. It doesn't necessarily mean he killed Welles. Come to think if it, I recall Welles was in a little thing called a HELICOPTER CRASH. Couldn't his wounds have finished him off? 18:26, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Jeez, those are only minor wounds and weren't fatal. Also he was treated under good medical care so he wasn't killed by those wounds. Cat2006house (talk) 18:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC) He died because of his injuries, then because all of the people in every medium of the walking dead are all infected, which causes them to zombify either killed by natural causes, killed by a hostle, or bitten, Welles turns into a walker since his brain isn't destroyed. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 18:32, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Not amputee An amputee is someone who has had a limb amputated. Being sliced in half or being decapitated does not make someone an amputee. Please stop categorizing non-amputees as such. One can live as an amputee. One cannot live with their head cut off.Brtnykay86 (talk) 00:27, August 11, 2017 (UTC)